


it will be different, i swear

by shuanime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: Joshua unlearns the only kind of love he ever knew.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 269





	it will be different, i swear

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> the prompt for this fic is requested by someone who would rather stay anonymous <3 
> 
> they comeeshed me to make this for everyone to enjoy :) i hope i did it justice
> 
> it's supposed to be 9k words idk how it turned out to be 19k words
> 
> i did what i could with the prompt hehe!
> 
>   
> if there are any correction, please yell at me in the comments! i don't have a beta reader so it's all just,,, straight from my word vomit bucket.
> 
> please enjoy but! READ THE TAGS! 
> 
> <3

* * *

Seungcheol whimpers at the wet and full feeling as Jeonghan cums inside him.

He lingers inside Seungcheol, suddenly feeling exhausted. They’ve been at it for hours—Seungcheol will limp tomorrow.

He’d just have to take care of his whiny boyfriend then.

After a bit more of basking in the afterglow of the highly satisfying round they just had, they both clean themselves up. Seungcheol pouts at the thought of having to get up to shower but eventually, he decides to sleep with dried cum on his stomach and in his hole is not ideal. Jeonghan hops in the shower with him, and they may have made out lazily for a while before Seungcheol felt the exhaustion hit him.

Seungcheol, now dressed in matching silk pajamas, buries himself in a nest of pillows, and next to him, Jeonghan rests himself against the headboard of the bed. He remains shirtless for some reason, but Seungcheol doesn’t mind seeing his boyfriend like that.

Jeonghan reaches for a cigarette on his bedside table, and Seungcheol cringes. “Turn on the exhaust fan.”

“I opened the windows, too.” Jeonghan winks at him. “Smoke responsibly, you said.”

“Not what I meant,” Seungcheol says with a tiny yawn. “You won’t even cuddle me to sleep?”

“Needy.”

“Hey! Work today was tiring. I deserve extra love.”

Jeonghan hums, lighting the cigarette between his lips. “I’ll finish this stick first.”

Seungcheol makes a face. “No thanks. You’re going to smell like it.”

“You say that, but you sniff me in your sleep.”

Jeonghan often smells like cigarettes and menthol and whatever expensive cologne he got on. Seungcheol enjoys the combination, of course. “Whatever. Be quick.”

Jeonghan just puffs out smoke at the window’s direction.

It’s not unusual for their room to smell, and that’s why Seungcheol’s solution is having exhaust fans and a better ventilation system installed all over their house. However, this doesn’t erase the fact that the two of them are just… sloppy.

Their mansion staff is there to clean up their mess. Rooms—even hallways—are strewn with dirty clothes because sometimes they’re just too tired and sleep-deprived that they just walk to their room, pieces of clothing flying off their bodies until they deem themselves comfortable enough to sleep. Jeonghan bought a washing machine last year, but neither of them has ever touched its controls.

During the holidays, when they would send their help back to their homes (they’re helpless, but they take care of their employees well), they would be left alone to take care of themselves. This leads them to just going out of town or out of the country, so they can stay at a hotel. The last time they tried to celebrate the holidays by themselves alone in their massive home, Seungcheol deemed laundry a waste of time, so he just bought socks and underwear every time he needed more. Jeonghan just ended up hiring another cleaning help whom he compensated greatly.

Neither of them cooks. Seungcheol can make mean instant ramen, but that’s about the only edible thing he can make. They ordered food from expensive restaurants instead, thinking it’s healthy anyway since it’s _expensive_.

It’s convenient to live like this. They have money, why not use it?

“Work was hard?” Jeonghan asks, one hand carding through Seungcheol’s hair. “Wanna tell me about it?”

“Chaotic,” Seungcheol blinks slowly. The light pressure of Jeonghan’s hand feels like a massage. “There was this huge commotion over the new project—ah. Mingyu’s in charge of it now. Sponsors were trying to back out because of the whole _Kopi_ _Luwak_ thing. That whole plan is down the drain now. Such a pain in the ass because we already have like a thousand pounds of the beans shipped to all stores for promotion.”

“I told you to never accept Soonyoung’s hipster pitch.” Jeonghan shakes his head. He absorbs Seungcheol’s frustration easily. He exhales, and through his nose, smoke comes out. “Mention it to old shareholders… never ends well.”

“It’s expensive poop coffee that rich people drink.” Seungcheol scratches the tip of his nose. It suddenly itches. “And the project seemed feasible. Those old jerks just really don’t get it.”

“The coffeehouse caters to younger people in general who want to try new things. But it’s still the old man’s money that makes the world go round.”

“I know and that’s why it sucks. Mingyu keeps saying I need to go on vacation, but I just know it’s not the time for that. The first launch in Hong Kong would be in a few months. Everything has to be smooth sailing.”

Jeonghan respects that. They both sacrifice a lot for their work.

Seungcheol owns the Coffee Grand Corporation, a domestic corporation just on its way to becoming a multinational chain of coffeehouses. He started with one coffee shop just near a research university. With hard work and great connections made with each of his customers, he just found himself capable of expanding his business in different regions of the country. Unlike Jeonghan, he thinks of his work with more sentiment. But that doesn’t mean Jeonghan cares less—in fact, he cares as much as a perfectionist would.

In total contrast with Seungcheol's somehow homey line of work, Jeonghan takes on the hard metal and engines. He is the president and the Chief Executive Officer of the Yoon Motor Company (more popularly known as YoonMC), an automobile manufacturer in South Korea that is currently gaining popularity in the western part of the world after it was recognized as the world's fifth-largest vehicle manufacturer by production volume and the most trusted in the country’s automotive industry.

Of course, success in such a field does not just happen easily. Jeonghan’s father built the foundation from the ground, and while they never had a truly close bond, every fruit of his father’s labor went to their family. When his father died just before Jeonghan got his automotive engineer license, he took over the local shop his father obsessed over and found himself passionate about the same ambition. With the help of his colleagues, his local operation grew with advanced technology.

They both found themselves preoccupied with their early success to find love. At 35 years old, Seungcheol met Jeonghan at a showcase of YoonMC’s seventh model release. He had never thought the owner would show any interest in him then.

But three years later, they’ve bought two homes together. And Jeonghan has let him into his life more he let anyone else.

And while the two of them are open to the idea of having a third in their relationship (and have actively tried looking for one), for now, no one gets each of them more than they do.

Seungcheol lets out a laugh. “You won’t be seeing me after a few months. You’ll miss me.”

“Of course, I will,” Jeonghan says, pressing the half stick of cigarette onto the ashtray to put it out. “But I need to ask you for a favor.”

“I’m not buying you egg tarts in Hong Kong, Hannie. I’m there for work.”

“Not that,” Jeonghan says. “Let’s live in the city.”

“What?” Seungcheol exclaims, annoyance suddenly blending in his voice. “No way. We already work there.”

“Come on. We bought a house near the city. It’s not even _in_ the city. Just near.”

“Yeah, but downtown, there will be a lot of people. Plus, I can’t keep my horses there.”

“Stop pouting. You’re not cute.” That’s a complete lie. Jeonghan thinks he’s adorable when he’s all worked up like this. And he’s also certain he’ll win him over. “I grew up there, and we bought it so we might as well use it. It’s nearer to the main Coffee Grand shop, and let’s be honest—This place is too big for us. I never see you anywhere else except in this bedroom.”

“But my horses—”

“Your horses will not go anywhere. They’d stay here with the hostler, and you can come here whenever you want. It’s a two-hour drive.”

Seungcheol falls silent for a while. He considers if he could live like that—far from his beloved horses and near the busy city.

But Jeonghan bends down and kisses him in the mouth, the harsh taste of tobacco filling his senses. When Jeonghan pulls away, he’s met with an intense stare that makes his heart skip a beat and all his resolve wane.

Seungcheol is a dashing man himself, and it’s also not new to him that his boyfriend is attractive (the entirety of South Korea knows that as he is the face of every YoonMC luxury sports car in existence) but it still surprises him sometimes that Jeonghan can make him do whatever he wants with just a look.

One look and Seungcheol is ready to risk it all.

(Jeonghan can’t resist Seungcheol’s puppy eyes either. But, of course, he doesn’t need to know that. He’ll gloat.) 

“Oh—Oh, fine! But just for a while!” Seungcheol grunts as he turns to face the other side, avoiding Jeonghan’s probably satisfied face. “If I decide I hate it there, we’ll leave.”

“You love me.” Jeonghan pokes at the older’s back and then drapes the duvet on both of them properly, preparing to sleep. Seungcheol feels his head become heavy, too. The conversation probably took the remaining energy he had. “You can’t resist the man you love.”

“Shut up,” Seungcheol murmurs, face pressing onto the pillow underneath his head. “I’m sleepy.”

“Thank you.” Jeonghan smiles lovingly from behind him and presses a kiss to the back of his head. “I love you.”

And as he falls into dreamland, Seungcheol manages to mumble, “I love you, too.”

* * *

Joshua cranes his head, eyes sweeping over the stretch of the skyscrapers. It’s his first time in the capital city, and it is terrifying to be somewhere so unfamiliar to him. People just walk past him as if everyone is in a hurry. Where he came from, people always said hi to each other. There weren’t many of them in that little town, so everyone knew everyone.

Almost no secrets exist there. So probably by now, they’ve found out that he’s missing.

Joshua ran away. He left everything behind—his belongings, his loved ones, his past—back home, wherever home even is.

 _It’s_ _gone_ , Joshua thinks to himself as he lets his feet drag him along the pavements. Home does not exist for him anymore.

“Hello, sir! Would you like a _Coffee_ _Grand_ coupon?”

Joshua, wide-eyed and lost in a sea of people, accept the coupon handed to him by a lady in an overly accessorized maid dress and a tablet in hand. It’s a black card that feels and looks too fancy with its gold accents and a cursive Coffee Gold in front. It says _‘It’s free coffee day!’_ underneath the brand lettering.

Joshua remembers the money he has on him. It’s all he has and it could last him at least a month of food if he’s very… very thrifty. He doesn’t eat much. It will suffice.

He smiles back at the lady, thinking she’s pretty and not really knowing what to do in this situation. Where he used to live, there were no shops like this. It’s a place where fields are all you see as it is the primary source of living of the people there. You’d have to spend at least 30 minutes to get to the local pub where they only serve alcohol.

A coffee shop. He’s heard of coffee shops before on television.

“It’s free?”

“Yes, sir! It’s the last day of our promo. Just give me your name and I’ll get you a seat right away,” the lady chirps, smiling blindingly.

Joshua nods but he’s still confused. Maybe the lady senses his nerves. “You don’t have to worry, sir. I’ll be assisting you inside.”

“Okay,” he says as he shifts his weight from one foot to another. “I’m Ji— _Joshua_. Joshua Hong.”

He forgets for a second that he’s called Joshua now, not Jisoo.

Joshua Hong.

The lady types in his name on a tablet (Joshua never owned one but he’s seen one of those before. But he owns a smartphone—an old model, but it works for texts and calls. He still has to change numbers, though, so it’s dead at the moment.) and proceeds to usher him towards the shop just in front of them. Joshua takes in the marble aesthetics of the place. It looks so expensive. Joshua feels small in his soft blue sweater with slightly frayed seams, sweatpants, and dirty sneakers. But after a glance at the handful inside of the coffee shop… their clothes don’t differ much from his. Tattered jeans, shirts cut off just a little under the midriff, stockings that have holes in them…

Maybe it’s fashionable here in the city? Joshua’s not quite sure.

“Alright, sir. Follow me.”

When he walked through the glass doors, the rich scent of roasted coffee beans immediately fills his nose. The interior is minimalist in nature, conducive to learning, perhaps. Joshua scans his surroundings and he can’t help noting that the people in the coffee shop are mostly fixated on laptop screens and papers. He makes a guess that they’re probably college students.

He was a college student once. He almost got a degree in creative writing. He always adored writing about visionary worlds that he creates with just his mind. Joshua ponders a little about that time his mom worked so hard to buy him a secondhand laptop for his works because she was immensely proud of him. Those were the days.

But, well, things went wrong. He let himself be swept away by love, and he never had time to face that part of him again.

Maybe now he could, but he doesn’t even know where he’ll sleep tonight.

The lady gives him a seat next to a pot of plant that Joshua secretly named _Miles_. He’s served coffee, and after asking if he needs anything else, the lady politely leaves him on his own.

Joshua is left with his thoughts. Now, where is he going to stay?

The city is a broad place, and so far, everything he has seen is high-class. City housing is so expensive. His money won’t even cut it for rent. Even the cheapest ones would mean he had to give up his food money. But maybe if he searches hard enough, he’ll end up somewhere. It doesn’t matter how dirty or how unfit it is, as long as it’s a roof over his head.

After much thinking and taking tiny sips of coffee to savor the free beverage, he heads on his way. He must find a place before it becomes too dark and dangerous outside.

Upon endless walking and walking and walking… it’s no use. Joshua has reached a border that separates the city from a woodland place that doesn’t really have a neighborhood in it. There’s a large house visible from afar. It’s probably the end of civilization from there (an exaggeration, but he’s a lost boy) and Joshua has no idea what to expect. He doesn’t know what prompted him—maybe the helplessness or just exhaustion—but he drags his feet to that house. While he lumbers with his numb feet, he mulls over the reality that he might just need to spend his food money for one night of shelter.

Joshua can’t think of anything else. He can sleep in the bushes or something… but he doesn’t know what evil is in this place. He might be inexperienced and sheltered by that little town he came from, but he knows to be scared of uncertainty.

As he turns over his mind over what to do now, a drop of water makes contact with his cheek… and then his forehead. By the time he’s looking up at the dark sky, the clouds are pouring. He runs, with whatever energy that is left of him, to that big house he saw earlier.

He just needs a shed until the rain stops, he thinks as he rushes to the portico entrance of the house that serves just that for him. There are no gates or fences. Just a really huge house next to the border connecting to the city and Joshua wonders what kind of people live with no security system in place. Even the doors do not have the flashy blinking cameras or keypads that other houses or apartments have. Joshua tries ringing the doorbell, hoping there’s someone inside who could help him, but the doorbell doesn’t even ring.

It’s as if the house is uninhabited.

Granted that a normal person would either feel spooked by an empty (with zero security) luxurious house just near the city or plainly realize that what they just have committed could border on unlawful entry… but a desperate, exhausted, and naïve boy is currently considering the odds.

Joshua internally debates with himself if he should risk it. He twists the cold doorknob as the pitter-patter of the rain gradually becomes louder, more amplified as it escalates.

It’s locked… But Joshua always had a thing for picking.

He used to do it for fun, watching TV while practicing how to pick locks so he can take his father’s bicycle around town without being found out.

He’s well aware he might go to prison for this, but one look at the vague and creepy darkness outside, and he’s scrambling to get inside the house. It took quite a while—a long while—but he hears a satisfying click that indicates his success.

When he gets inside, what greets him is darkness as well. His hands search for any switch on the wall nearest to him, and when he finds it, light fills the room. The place is not empty. It’s magnificent with its expensive-looking furniture. It’s minimal in style, too, making Joshua remember the coffee shop earlier. Joshua finds himself comfortable touring himself around the house. With that, he made sure to lock all entrances and exits, too. Despite it being dusty (really, really dusty. Joshua vows to clean the house as _thank_ _you_ to the owner), it has complete appliances and furniture. But Joshua’s fairly sure it’s vacant.

He checks the kitchen to find out that the gas range is empty and it has nothing edible in it, not even spices, which means no one really lives in the house.

Joshua figures he is too tired to even eat. He’ll rest for now.

He finds the master’s bedroom, a vast room in the house that’s straight out of Joshua’s fairytale works, but out of respect to the owner, he settles for the second and slightest guest room in the house. There’s a bed in the middle of the room, a desk, and a closet.

He lets his body collapse heavily on the bed after settling his canvas tote bag somewhere on the floor. It’s been so long since he was this comfortable.

As he curls up, consciousness flicking sporadically, he reminds himself that tomorrow he’ll clean whatever parts of the house he could clean to thank the owner, and he would be on his way to find a job, at least, or a temporary shelter.

But a tiny part of himself also reminds him that maybe this is the perfect place for him until he finds a job and is capable of moving out.

Silly thoughts.

There’s a danger to thinking like that, but Joshua can’t muse on it anymore. Not now when he’s in the arms of sleep.

* * *

“It’s going to be really loud.”

“It’s not in the middle of the city. It’s right outside the border.”

“But it’s probably dirty in there now! Bugs, critters—Ugh.”

“We lived in a ranch mansion. There are twice as much bugs there than around our villa.”

“But my _horses_ —”

“We own the surrounding land, so we can build stables for your horse. Heck—I’ll get twice the size, so you’ll have room to ride them.”

Seungcheol keeps grumbling on the passenger seat next to him about horses and hating the city. Jeonghan actively ignores the grievances as he drives.

“You’re being a baby.”

“What are your plans with it anyway?” Seungcheol complains. “We just bought it—Why do we have to move in right now, right away? It’s 4 in the morning, too! Didn’t we just talk about this last week?”

“Renovations,” Jeonghan mentions for the nth time. He hadn’t kept track of how many times he had said this before. “The outside is still woodsy, there are no street lamps, security—anything. No gates. No staff either.”

“That villa could’ve been robbed already. Or some psycho is camping in.”

“No one with a brain would try to trespass. There’s a sign outside with my company’s name. They’d know better.”

“I don’t trust this at all, Hannie.”

Jeonghan sighs, giving Seungcheol’s thigh an appeasing squeeze with his hand that’s off the wheel. “Please, love. You said you’d give it a chance.”

The older lets out a huff in response, rolling his eyes and placing all of his attention at the window. Jeonghan is a little irked at how he’s being stubborn, but the silence helps the rest of the drive.

He’ll just have to find a way to punish his brat of a lover later.

* * *

Joshua is awakened by a noise.

It has been a week since he decided to pick the lock of a barren villa that’s probably owned by a powerful person. (He saw three pools and a jacuzzi tub. There’s a game room, a theatre room, and a wine cellar with actually aged bottles of wine in it. He had to clean _two_ dining rooms and _three_ living rooms. Just how many couches does this person need for one house?) And he’s pretty well-accustomed now about the inner workings of the house (He did dust and mop the _whole_ place up.)

He also found a part-time job at a convenience store next to an elementary school the day after he found the house. It doesn’t require experience in anything but only pays minimum wage, so he couldn’t move out as soon as he planned, but he doesn’t worry about running out of food. He figures he has to pay the owner back for the water and electricity that he used during his stay in the said house, but Joshua set that aside for a bit. He could only deal with so much problems at a time.

Usually, when he hears a noise, it’s from a fruit falling from a nearby tree and hitting the veranda roof. The noise this time isn’t as faint as a fruit falling—no. It sounds… near.

He’s scared that the owners have arrived, but he already has a plan of just dropping to his knees and confessing his crimes. But he’s mostly afraid that someone came to rob the house. He has no knowledge of how to defend himself. He can barely lift the heavy mahogany chairs in the dining room.

After an internal wrangle with himself, he finds himself peeking at the door. He’s wearing nothing but his pajama shirt that used to belong to someone he’d rather forget and that is too big, reaching just above his knees and his boxers underneath. His hairs are still sticking up and pointing all over the place. If it’s really the owner, they would have him arrested as soon as they see him.

Silently tiptoeing his way to where the loud… _grunt_ and _moans…_ are coming from, he settles himself next to the open door of the master’s bedroom, just enough to hide from the intruder and just enough for him to peek through the gap at the hinges of the door.

Of course, he’s pertaining to the intruder other than himself.

“You talked too much in the car,” a man with a dark head of hair mocks. “You’re prettier when you shut up.”

His back is facing the door, so Joshua can’t see his face. The man has broad shoulders that are certainly discernable through the fitting black dress shirt that he has on. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and Joshua can’t help but notice his tailored fit pants.

Joshua almost assumes the man was talking to him until he hears another person in the room. He sees no one with how little the gap is, only revealing the man standing really still. But Joshua’s certain he heard another person… groan?

In a moment, another man with similar dark hair comes into view and Joshua can’t help noticing that he’s on his knees…

And he’s very naked. Like the day he was born.

The kneeling man had the other man’s member in his mouth, unable to respond. The standing man has a tight grip on the other’s locks, and as far as Joshua can see, he’s moving the head of the kneeling man back and forth.

It takes a second for it to sink in. Joshua steps back with an audible gasp, effectively revealing his presence. The kneeling man makes eye contact with him as he freezes on the spot, and in a split second, the man pulls away from the… dick in his mouth… and starts screaming.

He’s also saying something, asking for something, or maybe even demanding something from him, but Joshua can’t comprehend the situation.

He wasn’t born yesterday—he knows what a blowjob is, but what is going on?

“Who are you!? Why are you at our house? Jeonghan, get behind me, there’s a burglar!”

The screeching naked man stands in front of the man in the dress shirt as if shielding him from Joshua. All Joshua could see is the naked man’s own erection display in front of him. He doesn’t even bother to hide it—maybe because he’s too carried away by having seen a stranger.

The clothed man (Jeonghan, possibly) rests a hand on his shoulder as if to ease him. He looks irate, and Joshua can’t blame him. He’s an unwanted presence.

They must be the owners.

He expected them to call the police right away while he’s frozen in spot. He’s shaking, fingertips going numb at how frightened he is. The pit of his stomach feels like an unilluminated abyss. Despite that, he tries to calm himself, tries to show them he has no intention of running away, tries to show them that he’s here for a _kind_ _of_ valid reason.

Contrary to the way he looked at Joshua earlier, the Jeonghan man suddenly speaks with a composed voice. Perhaps he senses Joshua’s fear, but it’s too soon to say.

“Who are you? And what are you doing on our property?”

“I’m going to call the cops—” The naked man suddenly scours the floor for his clothes.

“Seungcheol, calm down, please,” Jeonghan says, gesturing at Joshua with meaning because the naked man—Seungcheol—stops in his tracks. “He’s scared.”

He doesn’t know what comes over him, but Joshua opens his mouth and… begs.

“Please… I-I’m sorry—I swear I did not steal anything. I cleaned and mopped and dusted the place… I even shampooed the carpets. I also put three granola bars in the fridge with the extra food money I have because it’s empty. It’s to thank you—I just really needed a place to stay and—Please, don’t call the police—”

“Hey,” Jeonghan cuts him off. “You’re not making any sense. Who are you?”

“I’m… Joshua Hong—Hong Jisoo, if you want my birth name,” Joshua takes a step forward as if to show them he’s not trying to run. He tries to look at them in the eye, but in front of the people whose home he just entered without permission, there’s no way to not be ashamed of himself. “I’m new to the city, so I really have no place to stay. And I can’t afford anything in here—even the food I put in the fridge is from the convenience store I work part-time for—”

“Breathe,” Seungcheol says, looking calm now and finally clothed with pants. “Tell us how you got here, when you got here, and if you’re working for someone.”

Joshua opens his mouth, but no words come out. He feels wetness on his cheeks, too. But he shakes his head and clears his throat and tries once again. “There—There wasn’t any place I could afford and I don’t know anyone here. And I was really exhausted that day, travelling for more than 5 hours by train and walking for the rest of my trip. And it also rained that night. Your house was the only one near me when it happened. I got scared of the outside, so I let myself in. It was about last week and I can assure you, I promise with all my heart, that I am not with anyone.”

“The doors were locked.”

Joshua wishes he could sink and be one with the core of the Earth. “I picked it.”

He doesn’t have to look up to know how shocked the two men look.

“How…” Seungcheol starts, but he can’t seem to find the words.

“I just… it was a hobby when I was young—But I swear I did not steal anything! You can check every corner and you can check my bag.” Joshua frantically raises his arms to his sides, T-posing. “You can even feel me up!”

Seungcheol coughs at the unexpected suggestion, and Jeonghan’s eyes unknowingly dart at the exposed thighs as his shirt rides up with his movement.

Joshua has a total of four belongings. His canvas bag, his food money, his clothes, and his phone. He’s confident they’ll never see anything on him.

Jeonghan stirs from the smooth skin that his eyes were glued on for a considerable period of time. “We’ll check the place. But you’ll come with us. We can’t have you running away. We’re still not sure if you’re working for someone.”

Wiping his tears away, Joshua nods eagerly, happy that he’s being understood. “Okay! You can even tie me up if you want to.”

Seungcheol lets out a cough again. This boy is making his throat itchy. “You really shouldn’t be saying things like that.”

Eventually, they found that the house is… untouched. Jeonghan confirms that it’s like the last time he’s been here. And it’s actually cleaner. Joshua, who is walking in front of them the whole time with his hands behind him, mimicking handcuffs to show them that he really means no harm, apologizes profusely for the use of water and electricity and swears to pay them back the moment he earns enough.

Upon hearing that, Seungcheol and Jeonghan look at each other, an understanding being formed from that simple glance. They can’t trust this person yet—but they can’t let him go easily either.

They’re both big shots. If there’s a slight chance that this random (albeit adorable) stranger is a threat to their careers or their lives… they can’t risk it.

A successful business man’s intuition is to be followed.

It’s a gamble, and the stakes are high.

Life or death.

Somehow, the couple—despite being the paragon of self-restraint and rationality—find themselves… enamored by this little thing.

Jeonghan, for the first time in his life, is thinking about the word _cute_.

Jisoo, Joshua, or whoever thing a strange person is, resembles so much a stray cat that’s in need of a comfortable home. One look at him and the couple decide they can’t press charges. He won’t survive in prison.

But he also just broke into their property. That can’t just go unpunished.

Just what are they supposed to do with him?

* * *

Joshua peeks at the living room from the hallway.

He sees Seungcheol and Jeonghan talking in the living room with hushed voices. He knows they’re talking about him. He knows they still doubt his intentions, and he really wants to prove them he means well. They just found him yesterday, though. Not enough time for them to just accept him.

He told them everything yesterday. They spent the day talking and setting things straight, and when nighttime came, they let him have the room the initially slept in. Seungcheol slept in the living room to make sure he doesn’t escape secretly at night and Jeonghan…

Jeonghan’s hair is disheveled. A five o’clock shadow is visible on his face and he looks like he hasn’t slept a wink. He was probably up all night. Joshua feels guilt creep up in his throat seeing him like that. It’s his fault these kind people are all worked up.

He watches the way they talk seriously. Their faces are serious, but the way they interact with each other is… warm.

It’s obvious to Joshua that they’re in love. Two seemingly powerful and gorgeous people in this world are in love, and that gives him peace.

It’s nice to come across something beautiful after escaping a love so twisted.

His presence somehow alerts Seungcheol who turns to look at him. Joshua meekly smiles, head bowed a little to show them that he is indeed shameful.

“Hi,” Joshua says as he comes near them when he sees Jeonghan nod at him. “Am I in trouble?”

The two smiles back at him, tense shoulder relaxing as he comes into full view. The gentle looks on their faces make Joshua feel safe despite their unique circumstances.

“Please. Sit with us,” Seungcheol gestures to the chair across them. Joshua, still looking apologetic, makes himself look smaller as he sits. He can feel both their eyes trained on him.

“We’ve been talking,” Jeonghan starts. “But before we tell you what we’ve decided on, we need to know what you need.”

That is a huge surprise to him. It leaves him speechless. Seungcheol senses his confusion, so he says, “We just need to make sure that we’re on the same page here.”

“I don’t really need anything else,” Joshua says after a while of digging through his head of things he could ask for. “Like I told you yesterday, I just need a place to sleep in. I don’t have anywhere else.”

“Well, we decided to let you stay here. We believe you, strangely enough, and we’re kind of convinced that there’s nothing you can do that could hurt either of us anyway.”

Joshua looks at both of their robust stances despite one of them looking like a literal Adonis zombie and then back at his own frail legs.

“If I ever do something mean to you, you can punish me,” Joshua says so easily, conviction swimming in his eyes that Jeonghan feels concerned over him more than anything.

Why does he always expect to either be restrained or be punished?

“No one is punishing anyone,” Jeonghan intervenes. “We’re offering you a room in this house. Food is no problem, too. We can provide for you.”

“Why are you doing this?” Joshua can’t help but ask. “I broke in your house, and you’re not… mad?”

“We’re not angry. You just needed a place, and to be honest, it’s my fault for being complacent. I thought no one would try to break in since my company logo is right outside. But I’m honestly so grateful it’s you who came here.”

Seungcheol nods in agreement. “Yeah. You even watered the plants.”

Joshua feels heat on his face. He did well. He was good. He didn’t do anything wrong.

“I’ll still do it.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll still do it,” he repeats. “I’ll clean, cook, water all the plants. I know how to grow flowers, too! Let me work here. You don’t have to pay me.”

Seungcheol clears his throat. “There’s no need for that—”

“But you’re generous and forgiving and I’m…” Joshua trails off, voice softening as he continues. “I’m just me, y’know? All I have are my body parts, and I want to use them to make you happy.”

Jeonghan runs a hand across his face. He’s too tired. And he didn’t even finish properly with Seungcheol yesterday. It must be the reason why he’s hearing things and having thoughts.

“I already called in the villa staff to take care of the place,” Jeonghan says patiently.

But Joshua is not freeloading. He knows he can do better. “I’ll take care of you two.”

“We’re grown men—”

“Yeah, but so you don’t worry about anything else. I’ll clean after you. Cook for you. Things the staff can’t do for you, I’ll do!”

“Joshua, there’s really no need—”

“But I really want to. Please?”

Seungcheol butts in. “We’re doing this because we want to help you.”

“Please?”

Neither of them responds.

“Pretty please? I’ll be really good at it.”

Jeonghan sighs. He doesn’t know what he’s consenting to, but it can’t be that bad. “Okay. Fine. You take care of us. Grow flowers, cook, whatever you want. But we’re telling you that you don’t need to.”

Joshua beams, eyes crinkling at the corners.

That smile blinds them both, rousing something in their hearts that they both brush off.

* * *

“Yoon Jeonghan, your briefs go _inside_ the hamper,” Joshua says in exasperation. “Don’t just leave them where you take them off! What are you, a shedding snake?”

“Yeah, Hannie, what are you? A big snake?” Seungcheol adds flame to the fire that is Joshua right now.

Jeonghan looks up from the basketball game that is playing on the television to see the adorable sight of Joshua with his hands on his waist. It’s his signature form when he’s scolding either him or Seungcheol.

Jeonghan is kind of guilty of making a mess on purpose so he could see that look on him over and over again.

He makes their food, waters the garden, bakes them treats—the couple has no idea how he manages all that. Even after Jeonghan had hired the staff, Joshua never stopped looking after them.

Just like right now. He’s reprimanding his employer over underwear.

“Alright, I’ll go get them.”

“I already took care of it,” Joshua sighs. “Put it where it belongs next time or I’ll refuse to wash your clothes.”

“Baby, we hired people to do that. You don’t have to do it anymore.”

Joshua feels his cheeks heat up at the nickname. “I know. But you two need to clean after yourselves, too!”

“Relax, Shua,” Seungcheol takes his hand and leads him to the couch where Jeonghan is lounging. He rubs the back of his hands soothingly and Joshua loses himself in the comfort. “Sit with us. There’s no need for you to work.”

“How am I supposed to repay you two for,” he gestures around him, “everything?”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan exchange knowing glances. The two of them know his whole story now. Joshua had opened up slowly. He’s also not that hard to know. That’s just how he is—wearing his heart on his sleeve, presenting himself like an open book. A dangerous thing to be in a city unfamiliar to oneself, but he’s lucky to have found Seungcheol and Jeonghan. And he lets them know all the time that he knows he’s lucky.

Plus, that background check dug way deeper than they had expected. Apparently, Hong Jisoo—Joshua Hong—came from a faraway town. He lived with his mom until he moved in with a boyfriend whom he spent 8 years living with. Jeonghan thought there would at least be debts under his name if not loan sharks coming after him, knowing he finished college. They at least expected to find out about anyone who could be using Joshua to get to them… but nothing came up.

The boyfriend he had was, according to the neighbors of that town, really protective of him. People attested to their love, and when asked about Joshua, they merely shrugged in nonchalance.

 _The boy was always snobbish, won’t mingle with people,_ they said. _Thinks he’s too good for this humble place,_ they said.

But that doesn’t make sense. Joshua is anything but vain.

Maybe he’s a bit of an airhead or maybe he’s even a bit of a little minx who knows how to get his way only when it matters like when buying groceries or making the two of them clean up after themselves, but Joshua is never self-absorbed.

Always thinking about Seungcheol. Always thinking about Jeonghan. He owns almost nothing.

Reading the report made by Vernon (YoonMC’s Information Security Analyst who was tasked to track down a stranger despite it completely not being his job at all) the couple found out nothing other than he’s clean.

Maybe they need to talk to Joshua directly, and not snoop around about his life like this. He might technically be a stranger, but they’ve spent months together, oddly enough. It’s enough to know him.

“You still get to do what you want,” Jeonghan says when Joshua settles himself between the both of them on the couch. “Cook for us... make the garden really pretty—”

“Jeonghan, I’ve been here for free ever since you found me,” Joshua whines. “What are you two still keeping me for?”

They can search dirt about Joshua all they want, but they’re the ones guilty of something.

Months of living with him didn’t happen accidentally. Aside from them just genuinely ready to protect him from the world, they can’t lie and say they’re not attracted to him.

“Err… We… like your company…?”

“Cheollie, that’s not enough. You can’t just house me for free. I really do my best, you know? I still buy you granola bars… sometimes, when the pay is good, I slip in 5000 won bill in each of your wallets—”

“Really?” Seungcheol asks, sweat beading at this hairline. “You do that?”

Of course, they knew he does that. In a world where everyone can pay with their phones and black cards (even errand people can be paid through online transactions), it’s easy to figure out why there’s a stray 5000 won bill in their wallets every time Joshua gets his weekly pay from his work at the local convenience store.

But the constipated smile on Seungcheol’s face must be kept up. For some reason, he doesn’t want to let Joshua know they slip the bills back in his bag.

(Yes, Seungcheol eats the granola bars, knowing they’re from Joshua. No, Jeonghan doesn’t really like granola bars, but he thinks the gesture is adorable.)

“I know you two have all the money in the world, but…” he trails off.

Jeonghan takes his other hand, the one that Seungcheol isn’t caressing, and rubs it lightly. Joshua sinks a little at how relaxing it feels.

“Don’t worry about that for now. You can repay us with something else later.”

“We’ll find something else for you to do, okay? Eventually.”

“I can pay you with my body?” Joshua suggests casually, effectively steering the conversation toward a different thing.

They can hope they didn’t hear that.

But they did.

And now, they’re choking on air.

“I’m not good at it, though? I mean I have done it countless of times before, but I was told I wasn’t really good. And there’s two of you, so it might be tough on me and my body might be sore on the next day, but maybe I can improve if you just tell me how you like it.”

He doesn’t stutter.

How can someone like him… talk about a threesome this bluntly?

 _Wow_ , is all Seungcheol could think of. Maybe Joshua Hong _is_ freakish.

“Shua…” Seungcheol trails off, finding the right words. Jeonghan saves him from it.

“I never thought of you as someone who could do that so easily.”

“Well.” Joshua sits up straight. “I’m sloppy with my hands, but if it could help ease you of two the tension from all the work that you’ve been doing… I can help.”

“Joshua, I—I don’t think—” Seungcheol sits there with wide eyes, shoulders tensed, and pupils enlarged. He keeps struggling in finding the words to say. He knows it’s irresponsible to engage in a threesome with someone who has no idea of how the two of them could be in bed. They’ve been through several _potential_ third boyfriends, but it’s hard for someone unlike them to grasp the idea.

Still… A huge part of him doesn’t want to pass up the opportunity.

“What he’s trying to say is that we’re not having sex with you. We still need to get to know each other better.”

“Sex!?” Joshua gasps. He crosses both arms protectively in front of him, tensing as he looks back and forth at the couple. “Who said anything about sex!?”

“What—You said you’ll pay with your body!” Seungcheol blurts out in loud confusion. Jeonghan sends him a glare.

 _Don’t scare him,_ Jeonghan says through his eyes.

 _Didn’t you hear what I just heard!?_ Seungcheol looks back with the same ardor.

“I-I meant a massage! I meant—ugh!” Joshua stands up, jerking both of his hands from their gentle grips.

“No—It’s a misunderstanding!”

“You two should reflect on your… dirty dirty thoughts. I’m going to my room!”

Leaving two successful businessmen dumbfounded, Joshua bolts upstairs.

* * *

Seungcheol thought they could keep him until they’ve done a thorough background check on him. The background check only took two days. Joshua has been under their care for three months now.

That day they found him in their new home, he thought of him as a burglar and then a lost little boy. Nowadays, he thinks of him.

That’s it. He thinks about him often. More than he would want to admit. His eyes, his cute button nose, his kitten-like smile, the way he reddens whenever Seungcheol gives him compliments for his good work.

Joshua is beautiful. And he doesn’t even know it.

The two of them have developed an exceptionally good friendship that started with buying groceries.

Usually, they never even set foot in the kitchen. They don’t hire cooks because they have no time for that. Food can be easily ordered in this day and age. But since Joshua moved in, an unofficial addition to their tiny family of two, it has become his territory. Every meal that they have been eating for three months has been cooked by none other than Joshua.

At first, he badly wanted to cook for them but was too afraid to go out with their money when they handed him some. Seungcheol offered to go to the grocery store with him to assure him that everything is going to be okay. Since then, he has been Joshua’s grocery buddy. They go weekly because Joshua said buying in bulk is wasteful. He questioned him and he got an hour-long sermon about food spoilage and the importance of being thrifty. Of course, Seungcheol knows all about that. He owns a coffeehouse corporation. But the way Joshua earnestly explains things to him is music to his ears. He can listen to him go on and on about why salt brands are not important because all salt is salty.

With that in mind, Seungcheol thought it doesn’t matter whatever this brand of ketchup is. Still, Joshua slightly slapped his hand when he reached for it and told him he’s wrong. How can he be wrong when he’s the one paying for it? Joshua said it’s expensive, unnecessarily so. That this brand has the same ingredients. That he’s being ripped off.

Joshua drops whatever is necessary into the cart with a shy fluttering of his eyelashes that made Seungcheol perplexed with his feelings towards the precious lock-picking boy. He thinks he’s being a sweet little minx that he just can’t say no to. Once, Seungcheol told him to get something for himself, and just he shook his head. When Seungcheol insisted, he took a bar of inexpensive chocolate off the shelves. And since then, Seungcheol made it his job to bring home everything chocolate from the main café.

Getting groceries with him is one thing, but cooking is another.

They’re not just cooking, to be specific, they’re baking.

It’s Jeonghan’s birthday in less than ten hours. He might have forgotten.

Yes, Seungcheol owns a chain of coffeehouses. No, he can’t bake. It’s Lee Seokmin, his partner, that once did all the baking when they were starting. Seungcheol did the coffee-making. To each of their own craft, okay?

Joshua steps up and tells him he knows a thing or two about it. He says he can make a vanilla butter cake, and he also suggests they can add some berries in the batter to turn it into a presentable cake.

So now, they’re being confronted by baking ingredients sprawled out on the kitchen island.

“What are we going to do first, chef?” Seungcheol makes grabby hands at Joshua that earns a giggle from the younger. “Jeonghan will probably be home by dinner time.”

And he will. Jeonghan makes time for Seungcheol’s shenanigans on his birthday. It’s just now… he almost forgot, and he doesn’t want Jeonghan to think he doesn’t care.

Joshua’s smile is a huge distraction. He was just too preoccupied thinking of more things to do with the boy.

“I already preheated the oven,” Joshua thinks aloud. “Dry ingredients first!”

“Alright,” Seungcheol drawls out as he twists and turns, eyes scanning for anything labelled _Dry_ when something clicks in his head. “Are you talking about flour and powder stuff?"

“Yes, Cheollie,” Joshua chuckles. “Flour and powder stuff.”

Joshua guides him through it.

_Sift the flour and baking powder first._

_No, Cheollie, you don’t have to sift the salt, too._

_That’s too much salt! Don’t put it in—AW, BUMMER._

From that point, Joshua takes over and starts from scratch.

With a patient voice, he says, “You can stand next to me and watch the mixer mix the butter and sugar. If it turns pale yellow, tell me.”

Which, in Joshua language, basically means: _You’re not good at this._

Seungcheol stands and watches the stand mixer do its thing. Except he gets distracted by Joshua’s cute little face as he concentrates on doing most, if not all, of the work.

“How do you know how to bake?”

Joshua looks at him for a second and smiles, bringing his attention back to the work at hand just as fast. “I learned from my mom. She used to bake my birthday cakes because I would bug her to.”

“Your mom must be really good if you ask for it all the time,” he remarks, watching Joshua’s eyes turn glassy and his smile grow wider.

“She’s the best. She would write my name with frosting and we would eat it together and share it with my grandma.”

“That’s really nice.” Joshua glances at him again with a sweet smile. “I have a friend, Seokmin, he does all the baking for Coffee Grand. I never really knew how to bake because I had him and he’s the best, too. Maybe not as good as your mom, but he makes a mean cake.”

“I know Coffee Grand,” Joshua chirps. “When I first got here in the city, they gave me free coffee which is nice. Nice place, too. Really nice.”

“I know,” Seungcheol laughs. “I own it.”

Joshua hums distractedly. “Own what?”

“Coffee Grand.”

That puts a halt on Joshua’s actions. He puts the whisk down and looks at Seungcheol with wide saucer eyes. “You own it?”

“Yeah. And many more shops just like it across the country.”

“You’re rich.”

Seungcheol’s eyebrows meet at that. He gestures all over the place. “Uh… Yes?”

“Wow,” is all the Joshua says and he resumes mixing the dry ingredients. “Just—Wow.”

“Is… is it such a bad thing?”

“What—No. You worked hard for this. I’m just really surprised. I knew you and Jeonghan are rich, but I didn’t think you’re… you know… super rich.”

“Jeonghan’s richer than me though,” he laughs. “He’s YoonMC’s big man.”

“What’s YoonMC?”

“If you think about vehicles, what comes to mind?”

“Uh… Bicycle.”

“Shua, do you know what sports cars are?”

“Yes! I’ve seen them on mangas,” Joshua says with a smile until he gets it. “Wait—You mean, Jeonghan, he—”

“Yes.”

“Whoa.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Joshua proceeds to sift now. “I just think you two are amazing. Really accomplished. The best I’ve had in life is almost getting a degree in creative writing, but even that didn’t happen. Listening to what you two are in real, actual life makes me feel like I’m watching you two from a TV screen.”

“You’re basically part of our family now. There’s no need to feel like that.” Seungcheol smiles fondly, leaning in to flick a stray hair that falls over Joshua’s eye. “A creative writing degree? You must be really smart.”

“It’s just something I loved doing,” Joshua murmurs, head swimming and heat creeping up his cheeks.

“Why did you stop? If you don’t mind me asking…”

“I fell in love.” Joshua snorts. “Stupid, right? But yeah, I gave up a lot of things for it.”

“It’s not stupid,” Seungcheol assures him with a hand on his shoulder. “We all do crazy things for love.”

“Yeah,” Joshua’s smile is back on his face again. It doesn’t reach his eyes anymore, but it’s still genuine. “Look at you now. Trying to bake.”

Seungcheol gasps comically to perk him up. “Are you making fun of me?”

Joshua just snickers. He’s being a brat again, and somehow, Seungcheol feels special when he’s being comfortably himself around him.

Seungcheol notes that the butter and sugar mixture has already turned pale yellow. “Shua, is this the right shade of yellow?”

“Yeah! Yeah,” Joshua lightens up as he excitedly peeps at the bowl. “Now you can beat the eggs!”

They worked on the batter, and he watches as Joshua gently folds in the flour mixture and the wet ingredients together, adding some blueberries in. Joshua lets him pour the batter in the greased pan and put it inside the oven.

“So… what do we do next?” The feeling of actually baking a cake makes Seungcheol swell with pride even though it’s Joshua who did most of the work.

“Now we make the frosting,” Joshua says as he places the ingredients on the table. It’s just a bag of confectioners’ sugar, vanilla extract, some salt, and some butter. Joshua dumps all measurements in the stand mixer bowl and turns it on. They both watch it go.

When it’s ready to be transferred to the piping bag, Seungcheol scoops the frosting up with two fingers and wipes them on Joshua’s cheek, making him squeal and step back.

“You!” Joshua exclaims. He scoops some of the frostings on his index finger and reaches to wipe some on Seungcheol’s cheek, but the older is swift, already expecting the retaliation.

After a bit of fooling around, Joshua’s face is covered in frosting, and Seungcheol’s clean and untouched. Joshua gives up trying to reach him. Instead, he pouts like the loser that he is. “You’re so mean!”

“Aw, don’t sulk,” Seungcheol coos at him. “Here.” He brings his face closer to Joshua so he can smear some frosting on him, too. “Avenge yourself.”

Joshua looks at him funnily, like he’s trying to gauge if Seungcheol’s going to move away. The older winks at him to assure him that he’s really letting him smear some on his cheek. With a cheeky smile and a small giggle, Joshua gets his revenge and wipes a strip of frosting on him.

The frosting that remains on his finger, he puts in his mouth. Seungcheol is taken aback by the sudden image in front of him. Joshua’s lips wrap around his finger almost sultrily, except he’s probably not aware. Seungcheol tries to not look at the way he laps up all of it off his finger. He tries really hard.

Really hard.

Something else is about to become really hard.

“Hey, Cheollie.”

Seungcheol hums, attention all on Joshua.

“Why do you have to bake a cake for Jeonghan? You can just make—Mister Seokmin, was it? You can just make him bake you a cake.”

He gathers all self-control to tear his gaze away from his lips and to his adorable, curious eyes.

“I’ve always done that. I just thought you might want to give him a present, too. This way we can have something like a joint present.”

Joshua twinkles upon hearing that, and Seungcheol watches him finish the rest of the cake with a giddy air around him.

It’s so easy to make him happy. Seungcheol doesn’t want to stop.

***

The day ended with the two of them singing Jeonghan _Happy_ _Birthday_. Jeonghan ate the cake and loved it. He thanked Joshua only, and Seungcheol sulked for a bit before Jeonghan thanked him, too. Joshua gave Jeonghan a birthday hug. Seungcheol goes in for a group hug because he got jealous.

Why should Jeonghan get all the hugs just because it’s his birthday?

* * *

“Baby,” Jeonghan says when he opens the door and the sight of Joshua curled up on the couch in his cow print pajamas. “Why are you sleeping here?”

A roll of thunder as the big door shut behind Jeonghan jolts Joshua out of his reverie. The TV is playing some kind of some commercial, but his mind is elsewhere.

Maybe he’s thinking about the two gorgeous people who took him in and how beautiful their relationship is, but no one will ever know.

“It’s cozy here,” Joshua mindlessly says as he stands to take Jeonghan’s blazer. It’s not unusual for either Seungcheol and Jeonghan to come home really late. Seungcheol left for business in Hong Kong a few weeks ago and is only coming home tomorrow (the oldest promised him they would watch movies when he gets back home). Jeonghan is the only one with him for now.

(Staff comes and goes whenever the two need them. It’s like there’s a button they press. Joshua wonders in awe.)

Jeonghan scans the room as he undoes three of his shirt buttons. “What’s wrong with your room?”

Joshua tilts his head. “Nothing. It’s just the bed—”

“Small? Do you want a bigger one?”

“No, no.” Joshua waves both his hands for emphasis. “It’s a bed bigger than my childhood room. It’s just… big and empty. I’m not used to having big spaces for myself.”

Jeonghan sits on the couch where Joshua was curled up earlier. There are two pillows and a blanket spread out. He pats the space next to him, and Joshua obediently sits, leaving distance between their thighs.

“Have you been sleeping here all along?”

“Just tonight. And other random nights.”

“Is it the thunderstorm,” Jeonghan thinks out loud.

Joshua nods faintly. He’s never good with the sudden thunderclaps and rumbling. The big, empty bed makes him feel even more alone as well. The couch is a good place to sleep in when he’s a lot vulnerable.

“You should go get some rest,” Joshua murmurs. “You worked hard today again.”

“Okay.” Jeonghan stands, stretching his arms a little. “You sure you’d be okay here?”

“Yeah,” Joshua says with a smile. “I’m more than fine.”

“Alright.”

“Good night, Jeonghan.”

“Good night, Shua.”

Before Jeonghan disappears down the hall, he can’t help but steal another glance at Joshua.

He’s curled up again, head facing the TV. Jeonghan thinks he doesn’t belong there—he should be on the best bed there is in the market. But Joshua had already assured him that he’s okay, so reluctantly, he makes his way to the bedroom he shares with Seungcheol.

He was just overtaking off his shirt when he realizes something. He hurriedly walks back to the living room.

Peering from the hallway, he calls out, “Joshua?”

Joshua’s head comes into view as he hums. “You need help with anything?”

“Do you want to… maybe… sleep with me?”

Joshua just looks at him, drowsy eyes blinking slowly. After a while, he says, “Okay.”

They make their way to Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s room. Jeonghan quickly changes into comfortable pajamas, wearing a shirt this time as to not make the younger uncomfortable. He tucks Joshua in on the side were Seungcheol sleeps, an action the younger surprisingly allowed. He looks too sleepy to argue, Jeonghan observes.

Jeonghan goes to his side of the bed, leaving enough space in between them. “You asleep?”

“Mm…” Joshua purrs, pressing his cheek on the pillow and catching a whiff of Seungcheol’s peachy perfume. “I miss Cheollie.”

“He misses you, too.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“No. Really,” Jeonghan chuckles. “He sends me texts every day asking if you’re doing fine.”

“Don’t let him worry.”

“I don’t. I tell him you’re using his office computer and you’re writing away.”

“Thank you, by the way. For letting me stay here. And for letting me write again. And for everything.”

“You’ve thanked us enough,” Jeonghan faces him. Joshua still stares at the ceiling. “We’re doing this because we know you and your heart.”

“I know you know things about me now. I don’t know how much you know, but there’s nothing to hide.”

Jeonghan falls silent. Of course, Joshua is not stupid. He knows they know. And he lets them.

“Don’t you miss your family back home?”

“I have no family left. My mom is back in LA. My father is dead. There’s nothing back there for me anymore.”

“What about your boyfriend?”

It’s Joshua’s turn to be speechless. But he regains composure right away. Jeonghan could not ignore the tears at the corner of his eyes, though. The tears don’t fall, but Jeonghan sees them linger there.

“He’s not my boyfriend anymore.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m moving on.”

“Why did you two break up?”

Joshua glances at him briefly just to see if he’s really interested because it’s not an exciting part of his life. Surprisingly, Jeonghan is looking at him intently. Like he really wants to know.

“I ran away,” Joshua says quietly, eyes darting back to the ceiling. “It was not a happy relationship anymore. I felt trapped and scared.”

“Do you still love him?”

“I always will, I think,” Joshua murmurs, heart-dropping at his own confession. “But not him now. Maybe the idea of what I envisioned would be my future with him when I first fell in love.”

Joshua moves so he’s facing Jeonghan. Jeonghan’s eyes follow where that tear dropped from his face.

“Did he ever hurt you?”

He can’t help asking. Joshua is a smart person, but he’s also forgiving. He would always find the good in someone. Always. And that’s what worries Seungcheol and Jeonghan the most.

For a split second, Jeonghan sees a pool of emotions in Joshua’s eyes. It takes him time to find the right words, but he does. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to.”

Jeonghan purses his lips, thinking that that response is just inadequate. But Joshua looks at peace. Like he would rather not revisit the shadows, so Jeonghan lets him be.

Jeonghan, this time, tries to close the gap between them. Even by just a little.

He gently, with slow movements, pulls him closer for a hug. Joshua cries some more on his chest, as he strokes his back to soothe him until he relaxes in his arms.

They fall asleep that way.

* * *

“You know, the offer still stands,” Joshua quietly says as he watches his two big babies slump over their bed. “I can still give you two that massage.”

They seem like they’re ready to sleep in their work clothes, so Joshua goes into their closet to fetch them their pajamas. Times like this, when they’re both exhausted from work, they don’t have the mind to take care of themselves.

He comes back and finds them shirtless on the bed. He tries to look someplace else somewhere away from the lines of Seungcheol’s arms and the profile of Jeonghan’s defined abdomen. He fixes his gaze on their foreheads.

“Let us take you up on that offer,” Jeonghan says with purpose. “Do Seungcheol.”

Joshua, who suddenly turns excited at the idea of doing something for them, hops on Seungcheol who almost immediately flops onto his belly with a groan.

“Thank God,” Seungcheol moaned. “I’m sorry, Shua, but I think I deserve this.”

Joshua lets out a laugh, straddling Seungcheol’s butt but not fully sitting on him. “That’s okay. You really do deserve this. You worked hard today.”

He starts by smothering his back with lotion, not exerting any pressure yet. Just letting his gentle touches loosen him up. And then the puts some of his weight on Seungcheol’s shoulders where he’s most tense. Seungcheol lets out a sigh. “Oh, fuck. Right there.”

Jeonghan watches with his backrest on the headboard. His eyes scan the lines and curves of Joshua’s body as he moves on top of Seungcheol. Joshua’s wearing his usual loose pajama shirt and a pair of boxers underneath, and that’s why Jeonghan’s eyes feast over his exposed thighs as his shirt rides up with his movements.

After a while, Joshua’s thighs feel sore. He asks Seungcheol, “If it’s okay, can I sit on you? My knees can’t take it anymore.”

Seungcheol’s head perks up and Jeonghan lets out an amused chuckle. The eldest has now realized the position that he’s in and is probably having a boner at the image he’s not allowed to see. Jeonghan answers for Seungcheol. “Please, baby. Do whatever you need to do.”

Joshua looks at Jeonghan once, and he sees the want in his eyes. That flicker of emotion in Jeonghan’s eyes did not lie to him.

It’s as if the dark-haired man wants to consume him.

Joshua swallows a lump in his throat. He feels the heat, the intensity of it all, but is he ready?

When Seungcheol tells him he’s over, he didn’t even have the chance to do Jeonghan, too, because he excuses himself without thinking.

It’s too much.

It’s making him want things he’s not supposed to want.

_They’re in love_ , Joshua reprimands himself. _Don’t ruin them like you ruin everything else._

_***_

The next day, Jeonghan doesn’t hold back in complimenting him and his body and his lips and his face. Joshua reddens at every comment, thanking him shyly.

Seungcheol becomes even more touchy—running his fingertips along Joshua’s nape to his lower back when he’s busy spacing out in the middle of a chore. Joshua feels a rush of excitement with every touch.

He doesn’t know why, but he’s responding positively to their advances. He tries to contain himself out of respect for their relationship. He tries to step back. He tries to ignore what he feels.

Little does he know; they want nothing more than to have him in their lives.

* * *

“Cheollie.” Joshua’s cute head comes into sight as their bedroom door opens. “You called?”

Just a second ago, Seungcheol sent him a text message telling him to come to their room with no reason offered.

But the reason is simple. Straightforward. Jeonghan had wanted to talk to Joshua about it for a whole week, but they had to plan the approach first.

The last thing they want is to scare him off.

Jeonghan beckons for him to come in with a warm look on his face. Joshua really makes everyone around him turn soft. Seungcheol remembers that time Wonwoo, Jeonghan’s right-hand man, came over to bring some documents. It was unexpected, but Joshua managed to make the stone-cold man to open up and crack a few wholesome jokes with him.

Joshua is truly their priceless angel.

When he comes in, the two sit up on the bed, Seungcheol patting the space between them. It’s quite normal for them to include Joshua in their bubble now. The youngest still expresses his concerns about invading their privacy sometimes, but Jeonghan and Seungcheol assure him that it’s okay. It’s more than okay. He’s wanted.

“What’s wrong?” He asks both of them, worries etched on his face. “Am I in trouble?”

Jeonghan sighs with an easy grin on his face. “You’re never in trouble with us. It’s us who’s always in trouble with you.”

Joshua’s shoulders relax at that. He chuckles, “Right. Cheollie, you left your toys all over your office again. I put them away.”

“Shua,” Seungcheol whines. “For the nth time, they’re not toys. They’re action figures that fans collect!”

Jeonghan watches the two interact. Seungcheol keeps falling victim to Joshua’s carefree nagging, and it’s a good thing because Joshua looks more uninhibited now.

“If I’m not in trouble,” Joshua says after a while. “And you two are not in trouble… then what did you call me for?”

“Well, there’s a thing we wanted to talk to you about,” Jeonghan says as he maneuvers himself so he’s facing Joshua. Seungcheol moves to take the space behind the youngest, hooking his chin on Joshua’s shoulder like he always does. It’s a habit now, and Joshua thinks his day is incomplete if Seungcheol doesn’t do that to him. He’s the master of back hugs.

Joshua looks really relaxed with his knees to his chest, always trying to take up the littlest space possible in hopes of not inconveniencing anyone. They found that when Joshua is more comfortable, he’s less self-conscious with the way he folds himself. More attentive but with a sleepy look on his face. Curled up but comfortable.

Much like a kitten. It’s endearing to just watch him be himself.

He waits for them to continue. “As you know, Seungcheol and I, we’ve been together for years now.”

“Mhm,” Seungcheol nods, chin digging a little on Joshua’s shoulder. The eldest takes his hand in his and plays with the fingertips. Seungcheol’s hands are always warm, and it seeps through Joshua’s skin. “We’re very much in love with each other.”

He feels his heart drop to the pits of his stomach.

Of course. They’re going to ask him to back off. He’s been getting too spoiled with their attention lately. Now he’s a nuisance.

“I know,” Joshua says with a small voice. “I don’t mean to make you feel like I don’t respect that. I really do. I’m sorry if I ever intruded in your happy relationship—”

“Wait, no,” Jeonghan says, face scrunched in a confused expression. “There’s nothing for you to apologize for. That’s not what we’re trying to tell you.”

Jeonghan’s hands make their way to his face, cupping it, thumbs smoothing the worry away. “Shua, we’re in love. And we’re in love with you, too.”

Worry on his face washes away and was immediately replaced by utter confusion. Seungcheol brings his hand to his lips, pressing a kiss on the skin.

Seungcheol’s lips are warm, too.

“We want to take care of you,” Jeonghan continues, brushing away his bangs from his eyes. “We want to love you properly this time. Only if you want us, too.”

“I—” Joshua tries to speak but his throat is parched and his head is in disarray.

“It’s okay,” Seungcheol encourages him. “Take your time to think, love. We know it’s a lot to take in.”

They’re ready to wait. Ready to let him know they’re there and it’s not a problem at all if he hasn’t made up his mind about it. They’re aware of the possibility of it being too much but they’re hopeful.

They want him to love them, too.

“I can’t.”

Joshua sounds breathless as he wills himself not to cry in front of them. He can’t look at either of them, afraid of the disappointment he might see.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t,” Joshua repeats.

He does his best to explain why not wanting to leave them hanging. It’s the least he could do after all the good things they’ve given and shown him. “I can’t ruin you two. You’re going to tell me I won’t ruin anything, but I know I will, and I won’t be able to live knowing that I destroyed what you two have.”

“What are you saying?” Jeonghan grasps both of his arms with firm hands. It’s not to hurt him or to restrain him but to ground him. Joshua is shaking like he’s about to have a panic attack, and the last thing they want is for him to forget how to breathe.

Jeonghan wraps his arms around him, tight enough to keep him from shaking yet feeble enough so he can pull away if the hug is not welcome. Despite Jeonghan’s abrupt actions, his voice remains soft, gentle. Like he’s trying to calmly stitch in Joshua’s mind his words. Like he’s begging him to listen. To feel him.

“You’re not going to ruin anything, you hear me? Never. We want you. We have always wanted you. There’s nothing you can do that would break us, okay, Shua? You’re what binds us together if you haven’t realized.”

From behind him, Seungcheol wraps his arms, too, around Joshua’s waist. The image of them on the bed is odd. Joshua is sandwiched as they sit in the middle of the bed, and while it’s not the usual scene with the three of them, it’s so… comforting.

Joshua feels home.

“We love you, Joshua,” Seungcheol whispers in his ear, instantly melting away the agitation. He badly wants to tells them that he does, too. But words get in the way. “We’re not afraid of our future only because we see you in it. Please.”

Seungcheol is begging, too. To be heard. To be felt.

And Joshua feels pathetic as he cries out loud in Jeonghan’s neck.

Mingyu said he was the reason why he’s not making progress in life. He said no one will want him as much as he did because Joshua’s nothing but a burden. A misfortune brought by life. But Mingyu said he chose him anyway because he loved Joshua.

And Mingyu told him no one will ever love him like he did.

And Mingyu told him everyone who accepts Joshua in their lives will face the same miserable life as him.

And Mingyu made sure, with all of his might, that Joshua remembers that.

So now that the most beautiful people Joshua has ever met are untiring in telling him and making him feel he’s worth more than the riches they own…

He doesn’t know what to do.

He never had to do this before. Ever.

He only ever knew one kind of love, and it’s hard to unlearn.

But Jeonghan and Seungcheol keep whispering in his ear as they soothe him with gentle touches and caresses, and the message reaches his heart.

_You complete us._

_Everything that you are, and everything that you do—we’re ready to love you for them. We’re ready to give you the world._

_If you let us._

He makes a decision.

“I can’t,” Joshua whispers again with a hiccup.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan brace themselves for the hit. They both inwardly prepare to let him go.

Whatever Joshua wants. They’ll give him. Whatever it is. No matter what it takes to give it to him.

Even if it means forgetting about what they feel for him.

“I can’t, but I want you, too.”

That comes as a shock to both of them. Seungcheol feels tears pouring from his eyes and Jeonghan…

Jeonghan is sobbing. _Jeonghan is sobbing._ It’s the first time Seungcheol has seen him like that.

“I’m going to be selfish this time,” Joshua sniffles, face still pressed onto Jeonghan’s neck. Joshua’s left hand wander on Jeonghan’s back, rubbing circles to calm him since he’s quivering from the force of his bawling. His other hand reaches back to lightly run his fingers through Seungcheol’s dark locks, delicately scratching the scalp to reassure him, too. “I want you, too, and if you’ll let me, I’ll love you and do my best to give you everything.”

He chuckles at his self, sniffing as his tears cascade down his face. “I’ll give you myself. That’s all I have right now. It’s all I can offer.”

“It’s all that we want. You’re all we ever wanted,” Jeonghan pulls away to look at him, cupping his tear-streaked face again and pressing a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Can I kiss you?” Jeonghan asks thumbs wiping away Joshua’s tears.

He doesn’t think a second more.

Joshua leans in, kissing Jeonghan on his soft lips and relishing in the feeling of finally, finally belonging somewhere.

After the sweet taste of fondness that radiates off Jeonghan’s feelings conveyed through his lips, Joshua makes it his responsibility to turn, crane his neck so he can look at Seungcheol.

He closes his eyes and Seungcheol is the one to lean in and claim his lips in a chaste kiss.

Everything about Seungcheol is warm.

While Jeonghan is acceptance, Seungcheol is comfort.

And Joshua…

He still doesn’t realize, but he nurtures. He makes them want to strive for the best.

Joshua’s their heart.

He takes a leap of faith.

But somehow, he’s too sure two pairs of strong hands are going to catch him anyway.

Somehow, he’s sure Jeonghan and Seungcheol won’t let him take the fall without them.

***

Joshua falls asleep in both of their arms right after they assured him with more words, thanked him for putting himself first at last, and promising him endless love.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan marvel at how adorable he is and deem that he’s probably too exhausted and that he needs rest. They gently place him in the middle of the bed as they lie on both his sides.

Jeonghan hugs him from the front, fitting his body against Joshua’s, letting Joshua use his arm as a pillow and, burying his nose in the youngest’s hair.

Seungcheol slings an arm on Joshua’s waist, draping himself over his back, lips touching the nape of his neck.

It’s warm.

* * *

Joshua opens his eyes.

His eyelids are heavy and droopy despite sleeping for so long. The clock on the bedside table that he can see enough over Jeonghan’s shoulder says it’s 8 am. The air conditioner is on and it’s cold but at the same time, he’s enveloped by two men he loves most, so it’s warm.

And his body is confused because he’s feeling really hot.

Maybe it’s because of the two stiffies pressing against him.

Jeonghan’s hard on is resting just under his belly, and Seungcheol’s sandwiched in between his butt cheeks.

Joshua doesn’t have to look to know they’re sporting massive members.

He doesn’t know what came over him, but he starts… grinding.

Don’t get him wrong—he’s not trying to take advantage of the situation. At least, he doesn’t intend to. It’s just that last night, they were crying and confessing, and today is different because Joshua feels light as a feather and happy and his body is extra comfortable and it’s been so long and he really wants attention.

It all comes down to the need for attention, and he’s not getting it if they’re asleep.

(It doesn’t help that both his boyfriends like to sleep shirtless.)

Moving his hips slowly (because all movements of him are restricted by their embrace), he lets the two erection rub against him, his own rubbing on Jeonghan’s thigh. Seungcheol’s cock is almost grazing his hole if not for the pieces of fabric they’re wearing. He couldn’t help but moan at the feeling, making Jeonghan’s eyes flutter open.

“Good morning, darling,” Jeonghan says with his sexy morning voice and grins at him as he realizes what he’s doing. Joshua has a needy look on his face that instantly makes him claim his lips in a sloppy kiss. When Jeonghan pulls away, Joshua hooks his hand on Jeonghan’s nape, forcing him to lean for more.

He wants them so much, he’s going to fall apart.

“Someone’s eager,” Jeonghan whispers in the kiss. Joshua’s out of breath, so he reluctantly pulls away.

The way jeonghan looks at him is so intense, and the heat on his cheeks makes it so hard to meet the older’s eyes, so he buries himself in Jeonghan’s neck instead.

“You both take too long to wake up,” Joshua whines, earning a chuckle from Jeonghan.

From behind him, Seungcheol stirs wake with all the movement.

“Why are you two awake?” He yawns. “It’s so early.”

“Cheollie, it’s 8 in the morning,” Joshua hums patiently despite the ache that’s in his core.

“Seungcheol, our baby’s being needy.”

Seungcheol lifts his head up, squinting to see what the two are on. One look at Joshua’s kiss-bitten lips, Jeonghan’s boner, his own boner, and it clicks in his head.

“You’re having sex.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes at his dramatic ass. “We haven’t even started yet.”

“Without me.”

Seungcheol’s brows meet, thick lips jutting out, making Joshua turn to kiss him, too. He deepens the kiss as he moves on top of Joshua, who flops on his back, bracing both of his arms on each side of his head.

Typically, he’s submissive and docile with Jeonghan, willing to be manhandled and fucked senselessly. But seeing Joshua like this underneath him, his beautifully blinking eyes and plump lips inviting him to take whatever he wants, makes him want more.

Jeonghan is not different from him. They both want to take everything from Joshua while simultaneously giving him everything they could possibly offer.

“What do you need, baby?” Jeonghan is the one to ask. He’s already rummaging through their bedside drawer for supplies they will need. Joshua groans, but his voice is too soft to manage a guttural sound, so it ends up sounding like a mewl instead.

“Please,” he sighs as Seungcheol sucks hickeys on the soft skin of his neck. “I want you,” he complains, a childish pout on his face. “I thought we were going to have sex last night.”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol look at him in awe as he grumbles away.

“Mean boyfriends.”

It’s not an insult, and it doesn’t come off as one. Joshua becomes such a brat when he’s messing with them, and it’s the most adorable thing in the world.

More importantly…

“Boyfriend,” Jeonghan repeats, dumbfounded. “Boyfriend.”

Feeling fluttery at the mention of the word, Seungcheol just collapses on top of him like a large dog, his weight pushing Joshua against the mattress and instead of feeling uncomfortable about it, Joshua feels soothed by it.

In fact, he can feel Seungcheol’s hard cock against him like this better.

“You fell asleep on us,” Jeonghan says dumbly as the word boyfriend plays over and over in his head.

Joshua sticks out his tongue at him over Seungcheol’s shoulder like a little minx.

Seungcheol lifts himself up, taking Joshua’s hands and pulling him up to sit. “C’mon. Let’s get you spoiled.”

“About time,” Joshua giggles.

Moved by his precious laughter, Jeonghan holds him by the waist, kissing him heavily, tongues sliding against each other. Everything about him is sweet and soft and Jeonghan wants to fuck him in the mattress and make him see stars, but he decides to save that for another day.

Today, he’s unwavering in his decision to cater to their boyfriend’s every whim.

With a finger, Seungcheol traces lines on Joshua’s exposed skin as Jeonghan takes his mouth. Joshua’s wearing his shirt, big and loose, and hanging free from the lines of his shoulders. It’s such a delectable sight.

But he wonders how much more beautiful he is under the fabric.

When Jeonghan pulls away after a few more little nibbles on Joshua’s lips, leaving Joshua softly gasping for air, Seungcheol grabs the opportunity to pull the youngest’s shirt over his head and then pushing him gently back down.

The sight is breathtaking. Joshua is sprawled on their bed, blinking leisurely with his pink, swollen lips slightly open. a ray of sunlight peeking through a tiny crack from the drawn curtains kissing his tan skin like he’s hand-crafted by the gods.

They worship him in everything that he is.

Like clockwork, they proceed to shower him with love. Jeonghan couldn’t resist claiming his mouth again (he has a thing for lips, Seungcheol is well aware), so Seungcheol takes on every other part of him. He trails open mouth kisses all over his shoulders, his chest.

Seungcheol thinks it would be fun, so he flicks a nipple with his tongue swiftly.

The moan that Joshua lets out in the kiss makes their blood rush south.

He lets himself linger, focusing on Joshua’s nipples—lightly grazing them with his teeth, sucking, and swiping a tongue over the sensitive buds. Jeonghan swallows every whimper, and they both marvel at how he squirms in sensitivity.

Jeonghan lets his kisses follow Seungcheol’s tracks. He brushes his lips behind Joshua’s ears, down to his neck, marking him the way Seungcheol did.

Joshua gasps freely this time, his mouth free, the taste of Jeonghan lingering on his tongue. He tries to look down at what they’re doing, but his head is so full of Seungcheol and Jeonghan that he ends up throwing his head back with a moan, eyes shut as he feels a warm, wet tongue drag across his navel.

“You’re so pretty,” Jeonghan whispers in his ear. “So pretty for us.”

“Hannie,” he begs. “Please. _Please_.”

“What do you want, love?”

“Open me up, please.”

They don’t need to be told twice.

“Wanna prep this cute little thing for me?” It’s more of a command than a question, and Seungcheol happily obliges. Jeonghan hands Seungcheol the bottle of unscented lube, winking at him knowingly.

Jeonghan does like having the most control in the room, after all.

Seungcheol pulls down Joshua’s pajama pants off along with his underwear. Joshua’s hard member is begging for attention with its beautiful pink head. He couldn’t help but lick a stripe from the base to the tip, eyes trained on Joshua as he shudders in delight. Seungcheol squeezes some lube on, rubbing his fingers to warm the liquid up. When it’s warm enough, he slathers it over the rim of his hole.

Joshua gasps loudly upon contact.

Seungcheol applies more lube to his fingers, afraid of hurting Joshua or in any way making him feel uncomfortable. As his index finger breaches the opening, Jeonghan assuages Joshua by whispering words of love in his ear to keep him relaxed.

Seungcheol’s finger enters smoothly as he looks for any signs of discomfort from his precious. Joshua is lying on his back, eyes glossed over and mouth parted in bliss as Jeonghan calms him.

Seungcheol proceeds to add another finger when Joshua moaned for more, and another when he moaned for more. Jeonghan basks in his moans, watching as he unravels before them.

“Please,” Joshua pants, voice cracking a little. “Please fill me up.”

“Anything for you, love.”

As Jeonghan positions himself in between his legs, his cock solid stiff and ready to give Joshua that full feeling that he has been craving, he takes a good look at Joshua’s prepared hole, all slick and pretty for him.

Nothing about him is not pretty. Nothing at all.

He lines himself up and slowly pushes the head in, the youngest’s hole opening for him. He takes a second, watching Joshua closely if he feels at all any pain. But he’s just whimpering in pleasure with his eyes closed as Seungcheol cups his cheek in a hand, stroking his face ever so gently.

“So tight,” Jeonghan breathes out as he pushes in more, gradually, up to the hilt. Joshua lets out a fervent moan, feeling filled to the brim.

“Please, please move,” he whispers like a prayer.

Jeonghan thrusts, slowly at first, dragging out the feeling of Joshua’s wet walls choking his cock. But he gains speed as the younger begs for more.

Seungcheol couldn’t resist the image before him, so he brings a hand to his own erection.

“Let me,” Joshua turns to him, silently murmuring his offer of lending him a helping hand. But Seungcheol would rather him enjoy than make him do anything.

Seungcheol just smiles affectionately at him, shaking his head to decline. Joshua insists on trying to hold Seungcheol’s leaking cock, but the eldest patiently takes his hand away and kisses him as he palms his own erection.

“ _Hannie_ ,” Joshua moans his name when he feels a build-up in his stomach, head turning side to side as he tries to keep up with the older’s speed. “More, please.”

“Fuck—I’m near,” Jeonghan manages to say through gritted teeth. His pace is unrelenting as he feels himself near completion. Seungcheol whispers _I love you_ in Joshua’s ear to make up for everything. There should be no moment in which they don’t let him know just how much love they have for him.

Jeonghan reaches for Joshua’s cock to relieve him of the ache, but Joshua swats his hands away. At first, he’s thinking maybe he wants to come untouched, but the way he mewls for more and asks for more made him realize that Joshua is trying to hold out for longer.

Joshua’s hole clenches around him and Jeonghan shoots his load inside, filling him just like he wanted. The heat of Jeonghan’s release makes itself known to Joshua and it feels so damn good to be filled up.

When Jeonghan pulls out, some drips out of him, and the emptiness, the feeling of being filled, and then it being taken away feels like agony.

It’s not enough.

He hasn’t finished.

He needs more.

And Seungcheol hasn’t received any attention.

Jeonghan presses a kiss to his temple and then his nose, avoiding his mouth entirely so he can breathe. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Joshua meets his eyes with a lusty stare. “But I want more.”

“Let me suck you off,” Seungcheol says, preparing to go down on him.

“No,” Joshua stops him. “Let me try something.”

Jeonghan rolls over to the other side to watch Joshua sit up, looking a bit dizzy for a while and then taking Seungcheol’s hand.

“Lie on your back. Here,” he props up some pillows against the headboard. Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s eyes are on him, and they can’t believe how adorable he is all naked and aroused and moving about the bed. “Please?”

“What are we doing?” Seungcheol asks warily as he does what Joshua asks of him.

Joshua doesn’t speak anymore. He straddles Seungcheol’s thighs, hands automatically going to his broad shoulders for support. “Like this,” he says with a sweet smile like he’s waiting for Seungcheol to tell him he did good.

“Holy fuck,” Seungcheol blurts out, making Jeonghan chuckle beside them. “Hannie?”

“What? Don’t look at me.” Jeonghan shrugs. He’s surprised, too, but Joshua being confident like this is really something he’ll support until the end of time. “That’s what Shua wants. Right, baby?”

“Please, Cheollie?” Joshua asks as if he even has to. Seungcheol nods dumbly, reaching for the lube and drizzling some on his raging hard-on.

Joshua, supported by his grip on Seungcheol’s shoulders, lifts his hips up and aligns Seuncgheol’s cock to his hole. When he starts to sink down, the head breaching him, Seungcheol’s hands fly to his waist, guiding his descend.

To say that the scene before him is beautiful is an understatement, in Jeonghan’s opinion.

It’s monumental—the least sexy word he could think of at the moment but it definitely tells something about the beauty that is Seungcheol penetrating Joshua.

His cock enters Joshua smoothly, having been opened up by Jeonghan just a while ago. When Seungcheol tries to ease him to it, Joshua whines even more.

“No, no. None of that,” he mutters. “Fuck me hard, please. _Please_.”

And so, he does.

This time, Seungcheol doesn’t hold back. He wraps his arms around Joshua’s waist, and the youngers wraps his arms around his neck to brace himself as Seungcheol thrusts up and fucks him like he asked to.

Joshua hides his face in Seungcheol’s neck in an attempt to silence his moans and whimpers, but Jeonghan tells him otherwise. “Let your pretty voice out, baby. Make Cheollie cum with your pretty voice. Make him fill you up.”

Jeonghan’s cum inside Joshua makes itself known as Seungcheol’s cock drags against Joshua’s walls. The sound is obscene, and Joshua thinks his eyes will roll to the back of his head at how good he’s getting fucked right now.

Seungcheol brings Joshua’s body down in time with his thrusts and Jeonghan takes Joshua’s cock in his hand to pump him to completion. Joshua marvels at the feeling of being used as a cock sleeve by the two persons he loves most in the world.

When everything is all too much, he cums with a loud moan. Seungcheol releases in him, hot and intimate, and it makes Joshua feel like his soul just got sucked out of his body.

By the time Seungcheol comes down from the high, Joshua is whispering gibberish against the skin of his shoulder.

“Baby,” he whispers, poking at his sides. “Are you okay?” Joshua barely moves a muscle.

Jeonghan laughs quietly. “Are you sleeping already?”

Joshua, with all his might which is not much at this point, nods once.

“Looks like we loved him to the point of exhaustion,” Jeonghan sighs as he helps Seungcheol peel Joshua off him.

They wipe him clean and tucked him in bed, and they claim each of the space on his sides. Seungcheol pressed a quick kiss on his lips, earning a small smile from a drowsy Joshua while Jeonghan noses his cheek from the other side.

They fall asleep like that.

Just like that.

* * *

“Just one last kiss,” Seungcheol grabs him by the waist, lifting him up a little before putting him back down. He likes doing that when he’s more inspired about the day.

“Cheollie, this is your third _last_ _kiss_ ,” Joshua complains, but he indulges him anyway.

“Third time’s the charm.” He grins cheekily.

Jeonghan emerges from the bedroom looking dapper in his expensive custom-tailored suit. His tie is undone, and Joshua is like a stickler for this kind of thing. As if on auto-pilot, he ties a full Windsor knot.

Jeonghan watches his fingers carefully. There’s something delicate about Joshua, but not weak. Soft, yet spirited.

He’s more than anyone could ask for.

“I don’t know how you survive wearing suits on the daily without knowing how to tie a tie,” Joshua thinks aloud.

“Usually my secretary does it for me.”

Seungcheol snorts, displeased. “She’s literally eye-fucking you every day.”

Jeonghan shrugs. “Maybe she just can’t help it.”

Seungcheol rolls his eyes, clearly unamused and a whole lot of jealous, but Jeonghan presses a kiss on his pouty lips, and he’s back to normal.

It’s so easy to annoy and to pacify him.

Joshua dusts off Jeonghan’s shoulders to finish off. “From now on, I’m tying all your ties, okay?”

He says it in such a soft voice, Jeonghan almost misses the lilt in it.

“Are you jealous?” He asks in shocking disbelief.

Joshua pouts prettily. “So? What if I am? I can’t be too careful now?”

Jeonghan blinks away the confusion. “No, no. It’s good.”

“And sexy,” Seungcheol butts in. “You can always keep your eye on us, baby. Whenever you want. But never forget we only have eyes on you.”

Another one of Seungcheol’s infamous back hugs. Joshua leans back in his hug, but not too much as to not crease his outfit.

“I know,” Joshua sighs. “I trust you two.”

“We can take care of ourselves.” Jeonghan cups his face and kisses him on the lips.

“Speaking of…” Seungcheol stops nibbling on his ear. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay alone at the grocery store?”

Joshua had planned to go to the grocery store later, but Seungcheol can’t make it as he has a business to run. Joshua claims that he can do it now since he’s more familiar with the area.

“Yes, love,” Joshua replies. “I’m gonna be fine. It’s just the grocery store. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.”

“Ah, you’re so lame,” Jeonghan pinches his nose as Joshua scrunches it. He places another kiss on Joshua’s lips, this time it lingers.

When Jeonghan pulls away, he says, “Stay safe, alright? We’ll be home late. Lock everything and make sure the security system is on. If there are any problems at all—the slightest bit, Shua—call either of us right away. Call me first.”

“Hey! I can do everything you do,” Seungcheol grumbles as he tightens his hug around Joshua. “Don’t listen to him. Call me, too, okay?”

“Yes, sirs. I’ll call right away.”

“Good boy,” Jeonghan winks at him, thumb swiping at his lips.

After Seungcheol asks for another _last_ _kiss_ which turned out to be two more, they both go on their way, leaving a glowing Joshua in their wake. He also sets on a journey to buy groceries.

He’s not just happy—he thinks he can live another life with all these feelings inside him.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol are more than wonderful to him. They made him quit his job in the convenience store. In return, he can finish his degree and train in an entry-level job as an editorial assistant for Boo Seungkwan, a friend of theirs who owns a publication company.

At first, Joshua declined. He thought of all the money they would have to spend on him. But Jeonghan and Seungcheol insisted and said they want to see him be successful doing the thing he loves most. And after deliberating the pros and cons of agreeing—to which cons are nonexistent—Joshua accepts the kindness graciously. It may be the last shot he has on having higher educational attainment. Something his past self can be proud of.

He’s ready to put the past behind. Nothing has changed, but at the same time, the world goes on. Time doesn’t stop for anyone. He can only look ahead.

He thinks it’s funny that he’s thinking about this as he crosses the street.

The grocery store they often go to is a normal one. None of those overpriced places. This is the place he chose because it has all that they need, and it usually has sales that he and Seungcheol participate in. When he gets into the store, he heads immediately to the fresh fruits section, hoping the good strawberries aren’t gone yet.

Tonight, he’s planning on just making strawberry tarts. His boyfriends won’t be home for dinner, but they would love some of his tarts in the morning for breakfast.

That is… if they don’t eat him for breakfast.

Joshua blushes at the reminder of their every night since the confession. It’s always something. Always different, but always familiar. Always magical.

He should really focus on these strawberries.

As he picks the packages with the juiciest looking berries, he feels like… like he’s being watched.

But he shrugs off the feeling, hoping it’s just a kid from a distance who’s also staring at the strawberries.

After gathering the things he needs, he proceeds to the cashier to pay for them all. As the cashier calculates the prices of the items, a familiar voice freezes him on the spot.

“I can’t believe you’re just here,” Mingyu whispers from behind him. He feels his whole body numb upon the realization. “I should’ve known you were going to chase your little dreams somewhere.”

“Please,” he whispers, wishing he hears it and leaves him alone. But life is not that easy. “Please. Not here.”

His heart is pounding in his chest, and his ears are ringing. The cashier is telling him something but he can’t focus. Not when Mingyu is filling up his senses and coiling inside him, pricking his from inside like a rose stem of thorns.

“I’m taking you home,” Mingyu says, his voice metallic in Joshua’s ears. He grabs him forcefully by the shoulder, triggering something in Joshua that he hasn’t felt in a while.

“I’m not coming with you.” He sounds helpless.

Mingyu laughs to mock his futile attempt to resist. “I’ll drag you out by your hair even if you struggle.”

The grip he has on Joshua is painful. His fingers are digging and digging and digging onto Joshua’s skin that he feels his muscle on that area strain so much. It’s so painful, but he holds back the tears in order to not alert anyone. He doesn’t want to cause a scene.

The manager of the store, Lee Jihoon, is one of Seungcheol’s friends. So when he comes up to them, Joshua finds a window that will allow his escape.

“Is there a problem here, Joshua?” Jihoon asks, noting Joshua’s rigid posture. Also, the cashier called him over to deal with a customer who hasn’t paid, and to see it was Joshua the cashier was pertaining to was a surprise because he’s the last person he’ll think of with that kind of description.

Joshua looks at him, face stoic but eyes… his eyes are pleading Jihoon.

“Nothing,” Joshua says, his voice quivering. “Here.” He hands the cashier the card, and in less than a minute, everything in the bags is paid.

“Jihoon, could you maybe help me with my groceries?” Joshua says, shoulder stiff and eyes not leaving Jihoon. Jihoon looks at the man towering behind Joshua. He has a hand on Joshua’s shoulder which clearly doesn’t look welcome.

He doesn’t know who that person is. He seems like he knows Joshua, but it’s clear that he’s not welcome.

Jihoon nods, playing into the act. “Yeah, let me take them. My car is right outside.” He also nods to the cashier. “I’m putting you in charge.”

When Joshua walks to Jihoon, Mingyu lets go of his death grip. He can’t do anything in a public place.

Joshua doesn’t know if he should be grateful.

* * *

Jihoon doesn’t ask who that was or what happened back there. Joshua looks shaken, and he seems like he doesn’t plan on talking about it. He drives Joshua to his own house, not trusting that they’re not being tailed. If he leads whoever that man is to where Joshua truly lives, he’s putting his friend’s boyfriend in danger.

When they get to Jihoon’s house, Joshua waits for him to open up. He thanks Jihoon for looking after him.

“I wouldn’t know where I would be right now if it wasn’t for you.”

“Where _you_ would be?” Jihoon asks in utter shock. “Were you about to be kidnapped?”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol need to know about this.

“Kind of,” Joshua says, unable to find the words to explain it. “He’s someone I… I used to know. He was the one I ran away f-from in the first place.”

He’s still shaking, and Jihoon doesn’t know how to make it better for him, so he gives him the best advice he could at the moment.

“You should call them. Tell them someone is after you.”

Joshua shakes his head. “They’re busy right now. They have better things to worry about.”

But Jihoon just won’t allow it. “Would you rather they hear this from me?”

He feels bad pressuring a traumatized person, but it’s really all he can do for him for now.

* * *

“I’m sorry.” Seungcheol frantically rushes to Joshua’s side. “We took too long. Are you alright? Does anything hurt?”

Joshua doesn’t even get to respond because Jeonghan is already putting pressure on different parts of his body, and he can’t help wincing when his fingers dig a little at his left shoulder.

“Ow, ow,” Joshua moans.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol are quick to remove his shirt to see the damage, and a large, reddish-purple bruise on his shoulder blade extending to his collarbones.

The bruise is horrifying. Joshua can’t feel it unless pressure is put on it, but the rage on both their faces tells him they think he’s feeling the worst pain known to mankind.

“I’m okay—”

“Joshua,” Jeonghan says in a steady voice that is not convincing at all. “You need to tell me how this happened and who did this to you.”

“I’m really fine. It’s just a bruise—”

“It’s not.” Seungcheol cuts him off, his voice fatal if voices can do anything physical. “It’s not fine. Who did this to you?”

Joshua made a mistake.

When Jihoon asked if he’d rather they hear about it from him, Joshua lets him tell them about it. And since Jihoon has no idea who Mingyu is or what exactly happened, he said the words he knows would make them come to Joshua faster than the speed of light.

_Someone attacked your boyfriend. I had to take him away from a dangerous situation. You should come to my house. He’s here in case his attacker tailed us._

He didn’t think Jihoon would use vague, intense words. But it worked. And now he doesn’t know what to do.

He feels stupid for pulling them out of their workplaces.

“I’m okay. It’s not a big deal. Let’s just forget about it.”

Jeonghan takes his hand, pressing a kiss on the back of it. “You have to tell us, baby. We’ll know who anyway. Jihoon has access to all the surveillance cameras all over the store.”

“And we need to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

“I don’t want you to do unnecessary things and get yourselves hurt,” Joshua reasons. “This isn’t a big deal. This bruise is going to heal, and it’s not going to happen again.”

“Is it your ex?” Jeonghan asks out of the blue.

Joshua goes numb with cold. And Jeonghan feels that through his palm.

“It’s him, is it?”

Joshua nods.

This time, tears come pouring for reasons he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know why he didn’t cry earlier when it was just him and Mingyu at the store. He doesn’t know why he didn’t cry when it was just him and Jihoon.

Somehow, now that Seungcheol and Jeonghan are here, the weariness washes over him and he can feel it in his bones.

He can feel it in his bruise, in his insides. He wants to throw up. He wants to take a bath for hours.

He feels wrong. Dirty.

“Shua,” Seungcheol cradles him in his arms. He doesn’t know how to help him, and he feels useless when he can’t help the man that he loves.

“Mingyu was my boyfriend,” Joshua starts, surprising them both because they thought they would have t coax him more. If he’s telling the story, he’s telling it as it is. “No one had loved me more than he did. At least that’s what he told me. He loved me. I believe that. It’s just… Mingyu never knew love. Not once in his life. So, I worked hard to give him that. We were happy, too. I don’t know how it happened but he just changed one day.

“For a year, we were happy, but somehow it gradually felt… empty. Gone. He would get irritated when I open his mouth to talk about anything… his gentle touches became tight and harsh. I used to have marks just like this.” He points to his bruise.

He thought it would be the hardest part of being honest—the talking. But it’s not. It‘s like he always knew what to say. He just never had a chance to say it.

Nothing to hide.

“He would be sweet and loving. He’d say sorry and buy me chocolates and beg for my forgiveness, but he’d hurt me again the moment he felt like it. When he got angry, sometimes he would hit me across the face, throw things at me. He’d tell me I’m worthless, that nobody will want me. No more than he did. And then he’d apologize, and it’s an endless cycle.”

Joshua’s eyes are waterfalls. The tears don’t stop as he tells his story. “I once told himself I’d leave him if he did it again, but that’s the thing when you give someone a second chance… you end up giving them more, hoping they’ll change for the better. I hoped he’d change for me because he said he loved me. But he didn’t. I don’t think he ever planned to.

“I ran away when he hit me and there’s blood and… I don’t know. I saw the crazy in his eyes. He tied me up, and I knew I wouldn’t live another day if I stayed. I left everything so I can leave and never be found. I ended up in the care of you two.”

The two people who would stop at nothing to make him feel beautiful and cared for and loved.

“I’m grateful for what I have right now with you,” Joshua cries. “I don’t want anything to do with him anymore. I just want to move on.”

_“I just want to be happy.”_

The raw pain in his voice as he begs the world hurts them both.

They can’t even begin to imagine what he went through.

“It’s okay, baby,” Jeonghan says, his lips pressed on Joshua’s temple. “Everything’s alright now. No one can hurt you. Not anymore.”

“We’ll take care of you,” Seungcheol whispers in his ear. “You’re so strong. I can’t imagine how frightening it was for you, love. But I’m so glad you held on.”

Hearing this from Joshua breaks them, but the pain that they feel right now as they watch their lover break down into fragile pieces is nothing compared to what he went through. Joshua took all of the blow. They will live the rest of their lives making Joshua feel the opposite of how Kim Mingyu treated him. He’s going to be treated as he should be… like a treasured stone that is one of a kind in this world.

But they can’t just accept what had happened to Joshua before.

That person will pay for what he’d done.

* * *

> TW: VIOLENCE

Mingyu’s fist hits his jaw, and the crack that he hears is like music to his ears.

Seungcheol thinks he deserves this. For not being there to protect Joshua.

Jeonghan gets to land a hit. This time straight in his gut, making him hiss in pain.

 _How could he?_ Jeonghan feels his blood turn cold at the sight of the guy. He forces down an animal snarl. He will not show any weakness to this piece of garbage.

No one will ever hurt Joshua again. Not this guy. No one.

Seungcheol, being the most expressive one between the two of them, lunges at him and slams him to the wall. The moonlight shines on his lover’s face, and Jeonghan could make out tears on his face.

It’s unacceptable that Kim Mingyu is making the people he loves most cry when he’s not even worth anything.

He’s nothing, and yet Jeonghan can feel his heartbreak as he recalls everything that Joshua had told them about him.

Seungcheol is burying punches on Mingyu’s body over and over. He watches as Seungcheol unloads all of the pain Joshua felt onto Mingyu’s cornered body.

All of Seoul have security cameras, so it was not hard to follow a tall fellow to the port of Seoul. Jeonghan never imagined ever wanting to kill someone on the port docks, but right now he wishes for nothing else but that.

This fucker should die.

Seungcheol lets him go, dropping him on the wooden docks. Mingyu can’t stand anymore, not after that, but he doesn’t look at all like he’d received a beating.

In fact, he seems like he’s asking for more.

“Two against one, huh?” Kim Mingyu taunts as he tastes metal in his mouth. He spits at the waters below. “So, which one of you is fucking him?”

“How can you be so brave,” Jeonghan kicks him in his lung and he sputters. “When your life is at our mercy.”

“I bet you two are fucking him at the same time,” Mingyu sneers at them some more, seemingly unaffected except for his physical state. “He’s not good, right? But he’s obedient. He’ll do whatever you ask of him.”

Seungcheol charges at him, but Jeonghan stops him. They can’t kill him. They don’t want that on Joshua’s conscience.

He kneels down, facing Mingyu. He revels at how fucked up he is. “You’re going back to where you came from. You’re never going near Joshua ever again. If I see you anywhere near him, or anywhere near our lives, I would just have my men make you disappear in an _accident_.”

He’s satisfied to leave it at that. They have shown him what they’re capable of with their bare hands, but it’s not enough.

But for Joshua. Anything for Joshua. Even if it means holding back from killing the person who brought him misery in his life.

“You took him away from me,” Mingyu calls out, stop them from their tracks. “You took him, and now I have nothing.”

But Jeonghan and Seungcheol don’t look back.

They don’t have a second to spare. He has to get the message. If not, he will be dealt with.

For now, Joshua is waiting at home.

He’s the only one that matters.

* * *

It’s still early in the morning, fifteen minutes past seven, and the sun had just risen.

Seungcheol is watching the morning news as he lounges on the couch. Beside him is Joshua, strumming his ukulele softly as he half-sits on Jeonghan’s lap. Jeonghan is carding his fingers through Joshua’s soft locks as he hums to the tune of whatever Joshua is playing.

Right now, it’s Dream a Little Dream of Me. Seungcheol’s personal favorite.

The melody is mundane, but it puts them in a mood wherein they just bask in the moment. It’s something Seungcheol wishes he can keep forever, a memory frozen in time.

But he knows there are more to come. He just has to keep going, hand in hand with the two of them.

“You’re beautiful,” Jeonghan says out of the blue, eyes trained on Joshua.

Joshua turns his attention from the instrument to him, grinning, looking like he’s a little doubtful.

“That’s so sudden,” Joshua jests. “I don’t know how to react.”

Jeonghan has a blissful look on his face, one that Seungcheol doesn’t fail to notice.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to react. I just want you to know.”

Seungcheol chimes in. “I think you’re beautiful, too.”

Joshua blushes under all the attention he’s getting. “You two are ganging up on me now.”

“We’re not!” Seungcheol laughs heartily as Joshua playfully hits his shoulder.

In his flustered state, he goes back to strumming his tiny instrument, and Jeonghan goes back to humming the tune, and Seungcheol goes back to wanting to keep the moment. Silence prevails, but nothing is unspoken.

Joshua has been seeing a therapist to help him through the nightmares and other things that they both can’t help him with. They give him all the support they can, and in return, they can see Joshua’s bright smile—a reward on its own, but also an indicator that he’s not carrying heavy loads in his heart anymore.

There are still many other things to address, but they’re taking it one step at a time.

And Joshua…

Joshua is grateful to have found them. One time, he joked about how lucky he was for picking the right lock, and Jeonghan burst out crying, saying if he didn’t, if somehow fate blew Joshua away from them, he’d know he’d need to find him.

Joshua told him it’s a what-if, that it doesn’t matter because he’s here and he’s with them and he wouldn’t have it any other way. But he thinks that, too.

It doesn’t matter what the answer to that _what_ _if_ is. What’s important is the here and the now and the fact that he’s with the two of them.

Joshua stops strumming and faces ahead.

“You know I love you two, right?”

“We know,” Jeonghan nuzzles his cheek as Seungcheol’s hand squeezes his thigh. “And we love you, too.”

“Do you have regrets?”

Seungcheol doesn’t know what came over him, but before he could think, his mouth worked.

“About everything?” Joshua gives it a thought, but then realizes… he doesn’t have to think anymore.

He always knew the answer.

“Nothing at all. It’s different now.”

“What kind of different?” Jeonghan asks.

“Perfect kind of different. An asteroid could fall on me right now, and I wouldn’t mind. I’m happy.”

Seungcheol reaches for his hand. “Can I be that asteroid?”

“That’s a stupid question, Cheollie,” Joshua giggles at how silly it sounds.

“It sounded smoother in my head.”

Jeonghan scoffs, “You two are lame at this.”

“Oh yeah?” Seungcheol challenges him “Can you do better?”

“Yeah. Just give me a second to think.”

“If you’re really good, do one right now.”

“I can’t just make things up—”

Joshua shuts Jeonghan up with a kiss. And while he’s frozen by the sudden move, Joshua presses a kiss on Seungcheol’s lips as well.

Joshua shakes his head.

They’re so cute.

“I love you.”

It’s not the first time that they hear that from him, but at this moment, Joshua is glowing. He’s an angel in their eyes, and even if it takes heaven, hell, the world and more to keep him by their side, they would give everything up.

It’s not the first time that they hear that from him, but it’s the first time they see the sun shines from his eyes like this.

They’ve always been bright, but never like this.

And maybe there are more to come. Later, the sun will set. A new day will start when it rises again. A new moment. A new memory.

For now, this is what they have.

For now, they have him, and he has them.

And that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna yell at me: [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shuquishy)
> 
> also im trying to save up and quarantine isn't making that too easy for me soooo my [fanfic comeeshuns](https://ao3-shuanime.carrd.co) are open if you’re interested! comeesh me hehe
> 
> you can also buy me a cup of [[coffee](https://ao3-shuanime.carrd.co/#ko-fi)] as support (only if it’s coming from the goodness of your heart hehe please don’t feel pressured!) 
> 
> kudos with love please AND your feedback and feelings, i wanna read them all on the comments! thank you for reading hehehe


End file.
